Tres segundos
by Lana Potter
Summary: Songfic de la canción tres segundos de Conchita. hg


**Tres segundos**

**Me miras, sonríes y no se si acercarme**

**Quisiera desnudar tu pensamiento y lograr entenderlo**

**Y estoy a tres segundos de rozarme con tu mano**

**Pero no debo, no puedo ni se ya lo que quiero**

**Está lloviendo, algo que no me importa mucho porque me recuerda a ti…al último día que te vi. Llovía como hoy y nos encontramos de casualidad en la calle. Hacía ya cuatro años que no te veía ya que decidiste irte a estudiar fuera dejando en Londres tu anterior vida…dejándome a mí en ella.**

**Al principio creí que mi mente me engañaba pero cuando te vi sonriendo supe que no podía ser una alucinación. No sabía si acercarme o no, había pasado tanto tiempo…ni siquiera sabía que decirte. Tus ojos verdes se cruzaron directamente con los míos marrones y en ese momento quise saber todo lo que pensabas, quise saber porque te habías ido, quise entender tus razones…pero no te dije nada. **

**Te empezaste a acercar a mí y sin ni siquiera proponérmelo yo también andaba hacia ti, hacia nuestro encuentro. Fue incómodo…no sabía si abrazarte o darte la mano, o tal vez debería haberte dado una bofetada por dejarnos a todos sin ninguna explicación pero en vez de eso me quedé quieta frente a ti. Intenté decir hola, pero la voz no me salía.**

**Hice un amago por tocar tu mano, tal vez para asegurarme completamente que eras real pero a pesar de que tú me la tendías sin ningún reparo me quedé con la mía en el aire, sin llegar a tocar la tuya porque no debía, aquello me hubiera hecho daño.**

**Y te vas y me muero **

**Y te pierdes entre la gente**

**Y aunque sigo ahí **

**Mi mano se ha ido contigo**

**Y tira de ti para que vuelvas**

**Y te vas y me muero**

**Y te pierdes entre la gente**

**Y aunque sigo ahí**

**Mi mano se ha ido contigo**

**Y tira de ti para que vuelvas**

**-Vaya…estás cambiada-le había dicho él pero no obtuvo respuesta a cambio-yo…debo irme. Me alegro de haberte visto.**

**Y yo me quedé allí, parada en mitad de la calle, sin moverme, mientras las personas caminaban a mi alrededor ajenas a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ojala hubiera llegado a tocar su mano…la hubiera cogido fuertemente y no le hubiera dejado irse de allí o tal vez se hubiera ido con él junto a mi corazón.**

**-Ginny…deja de pensar en eso, te hace mal-me digo a mi misma a la vez que me aparto de la ventana-.**

**Termino de vestirme y salgo a la calle. Ando con tranquilidad dejando que las pequeñas gotas de agua de lluvia me mojen y al pasar por aquella calle…me vuelvo a acordar de ti. Sin saber porque me paré de repente logrando que un peatón chocara contra mí y me mirara de mala manera mientras seguía su camino.**

**Me miras, sonríes y no se si acercarme**

**Quisiera que ya fuese mañana y saber si me besaste**

**Estoy a tres segundos de rozarme con tus labios**

**Pero no debo, no puedo ni se ya lo quiero**

**Me quedo helada, no por la lluvia, sino por verte de nuevo justo en el mismo lugar. Tú también te has dado cuenta de que estoy ahí y me miras. Me sonríes y creo que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho. No se si acercarme…no volvería a soportar otro encuentro como el anterior pero como aquella vez tu te acercas a mí.**

**Nos quedamos mirando y por un momento vi algo en tus ojos, tal vez un atisbo de aquel muchacho que eras cuando estábamos juntos. Te quitas la chaqueta y nos la pones a ambos sobre la cabeza porque ha empezado a llover más. Juntos corremos hasta un portal para resguardarnos. Mi respiración está agitada pero no sabría decir si por haber corrido o porque te tengo muy cerca, demasiado. ¿Estoy a punto de besarte? Si fuera mañana…no tendría esta duda y sabría si ocurrió.**

**No debo…no puedo…me separo y veo en tus ojos confusión. ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo? Yo no he logrado olvidarte.**

**Que tengo una grieta en el corazón…vuelve**

**Que hoy no logro respirar si no somos dos…vuelve**

**Si te vuelves a ir como el otro día me muero…tengo una grieta en el corazón desde que te marchaste. No puedo respirar cuando no estás, me ahogo en nuestros recuerdos. Dime que sientes lo mismo…dime que…pero a pesar de que te diría todas esas cosas acabó solo diciéndote una palabra.**

**-Vuelve.**


End file.
